The present invention relates to a manual trash compactor that can use a disposable conventional paper bag or even plastic bags. In today's times trash disposal is already a worldwide problem and threatens to become more severe. In the home itself, and in stores and industries, the space occupied by filled bags is voluminous, and this is particularly so in crowded apartment houses and residential areas. Another problem is that of preparing such trash for easy and efficient carting to dumps or recycling centers for disposal. Therefore, an easy to use, convenient, relatively low cost, and foolproof means for solving the problem is greatly needed.
Many people now use bags for trash but cannot compress the trash very much without splitting the bag or tipping it over. These bags may be produced from paper as is the case when purchasing food when shopping.
Accordingly, it is common practice to locate relatively small waste receptacles in kitchens, bedrooms, offices or other places where waste collects at a rapid rate, but these receptacles are preferably small and should be of an attractive character. Small receptacles are conventionally employed, but after the same have been in use for a short time, it becomes necessary for the depositor of the waste to follow the same into the receptacle with his hand to compress the contents thereof in order that more waste may be received thereby. Obviously, this objectionable and even unsanitary practice should be obviated, and it is possible so to do through the employment of a compactor made in accordance with the present invention.
Already on the market for homes is a mechanized trash compactor which, however, must either be permanently wired into the household as a permanent installation, or must be plugged in an electrical outlet. The units are relatively expensive, have many moving parts with potential maintenance requirements, and many families may not be able to afford such devices. It is also to be noted that there is a need for a trash compaction system which on a low cost basis permits and encourages segregation of trash at the household level, in compacted form, such as glass, ferrous materials, aluminum, plastics, cellulosic materials, etc.
With the rapid decrease of available free land for dumps, burial of non-compacted trash in the so-called land-fill method is an inefficient use of the land. Compacted trash will take much less space.
Accordingly, although powered compactors are commercially available, they are both costly as to initial investment and the upkeep as to maintenance and the purchase of bags. Purchasing of the bags can also be an inconvenience since they are not available everywhere.